Anywhere But Here
by caitymonkey
Summary: Gracie is a 13 year old girl who has been going to the Indepdendance Inn twice a year for her whole live. But what happens when her parents start hearing stories about the manager from... Emily Gilmore? Full Sumarry Inside.
1. Gracie

**A/N This is an idea that has been rolling around in my head for awhile. I'm not sure if it's going to go anywhere but I needed to put it down on paper (well the computer) and see what I can do with it. If anyone has ANY ideas you tell me and I will do the best I can to work them in!**

Summary: Gracie is a 13-year-old girl has been going to the Independance Inn twice a year for her whole life. And as her parents said "It's the only Inn in this town that Important people could stay in and be respected". Gracie grew up in the world of money. Her mom was in the DAR. She attended the top private school in the country. She attended function after function. The only time she looked forward to a function is when they had a function at the Independance Inn or the one time of the year when her family would go there. Gracie started to become friends with the manager of the Indepandence Inn and her daughter. But what happens when Gracie's parents hear stories about the manager from... Emily Gilmore?  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Gracie was riding in her parents limo on the way to the Independance Inn. She tried to convince her parents that she could just go in a normal car but they insisted that she go in the limo.

_'Great! Now I'm going to stick out like something colorful in a black-and-white movie.' _Gracie thought to herself.

Her parents were going to meet her there the next day. They said that they had some function to go to. Gracie didn't know what one because she only half-listens to anything they say. But all she knew was it must be an important function because they never let her go to the Independance Inn alone, ever. Even after all of her begging over the years they always said no... until today that is.

Her mom talked to the manager of the Inn and she's going to be watching her the whole time that she's there alone. This was fine with Gracie because the Inn's manager was really nice to her and watched her a lot while her parents were at the functions... or at least the ones that Gracie wasn't allowed to go to. The Inn's manager wasn't like the other ones that were at some of the hotels that she has had to stay at.

Gracie looked out her window to look at all the trees along the road. There weren't many trees in her neighorhood. They were all cut down to build bigger, more expensive houses.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

When Gracie finally got to the Inn she jumped out of the limo and ran inside. She knew that the driver would be in with her stuff. Even if she tried to get it herself he'd just grab it anyway. So what was the point of trying?

She ran in. As she walked in she looked to the front desk she saw a beautiful, blue-eyed, brown haired lady. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked like she could have come out of a movie.

"Lorelai!" Gracie yelled as she ran toward the front desk and grasping Lorelai into a hug.

"Gracie! I've been waiting all day for you!"

"I've been waiting all day to get here. You should have seen the traffic," Gracie said. Finally, letting go of Lorelai.

"Okay step back. I have to see what the damage is."

Gracie stepped back and turned around. The tradition that they have had since the fourth time that she went to the Independance Inn.

"I don't see any damage. Only improvments. And you have grown! You're more beautfiful then when I saw you last time. I'm not saying you were ugly before. I'm just saying that you made some improvments."

"Oh, well thank Lorelai. That's really nice of you," Gracie said. Her words dripping with sarcasim.

"Ya well. I'm just the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Ya I know."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory walked from the bus stop to the Independance Inn. She was supposed to help her mom today. She had some homework that she had to do but she didn't think that it would take her very long.

As she walked up the road to the Inn she saw a limo pulling out of the parking lot. She knew that that could only mean one thing... Gracie was here! Rory ran the rest of the way to the Inn.

As she walked into the Inn she saw a girl about 13-years-old standing next to her mom. Her curly brown hair down to a little past her shoulders. Her amazing blue eyes looking around the Inn. She was about 5'2" and she could have passed for one of the Gilmore Girls'. Her skin was the same as Rory's. Her sense of humour the same as Lorelai's. Her eyes the same shade of blue as there's. If only she liked coffee then they would have been identicle. There was something else that made her look different though. Rory couldn't put her finger on what it was. But it was there.

"Gracie," Rory yelled as she ran into the Inn to hug her.

"Rory!"

"I didn't know that you were coming. Where are your parents?"

"They went to some function over in Woodburry. They'll get here tomorrow."

"Awesome!"

"Ya!"

"I have to get back to work. After you two girls catch up I'll be right over at the front desk," Lorelai said.

"Okay mom."

Lorelai walked back over to the front desk to start her work.

"Gracie what have you been up to," Rory asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well my parents sent me to another school."

"Another one! Didn't they just send you to a new school?"

"Ya. But they found a better school that is about an hour away from my house. It's called Brantford Prep. The uniforms are hidious! They are this ugly green color! It's so gross! And it's a bording school. I swear my parents did this on purpose."

"I'm sure they didn't! But why would they send you to 3 schools in less then 3 months! That's crazy."

"That's what I thought. But Brantford Prep. will let my parents take me out if I have to go to a function with them. My other school wouldn't do that. So it's better for my parents. And as an added bonus as long as I have the permission of my parents I can go out on the weekends and spend the night somewhere. The schools only about 20 minutes from here."

"Yes! You should come here for some weekends!"

"Ya that's what I thought! Hopefully my parents will let me!"

"Wait. You're going to Brantford Prep?"

"Ya. I told you that like 4 times."

"_The_ Brantford Prep. The one that's on Montgomery Lane?"

"Ya... what does that have to do with anything."

"That's one of the top schools in the country. It's impossible to get in!"

"Well obviously not that impossible."

"Ya. So what else is new?"

"I wanted to start softball. But I'm not allowed. My mom said that I could have a coach come to our house like I've been doing for the past 6 years but I can't join a team just incase that there's a game or something when they have to be away."

"What that's crazy!"

"I thought so! I'm going to a bording school anyways so it's not like they would be there."

"Good point."

"Ya. What's new with you?"

"Well nothing is really new. Chiltons still good. Life's still good. Homework is piling on though."

"Ya? That stinks."

"Kinda."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynthia and Paul Krumwaltz, Gracie's parents, were in Hartford sitting a table with 2 couples that seemed to be having as dreaful a time as they were. One of the ladies seemed to think that this was the same function that she had gone to earlier this week. Her husband kept trying to tell her that it wasn't but she just wouldn't here of it. The other couple talked to the Krumwaltz. Cynthia knew the wife very well. She was in the DAR with her. As well as many other committees. Her name is... Emily Gilmore.  
x o x o xo x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N So what did you think? Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Luke's Diner

**Recently on Anywhere but Here:**

_Cynthia and Paul Krumwaltz, Gracie's parents, were in Hartford sitting a table with 2 couples that seemed to be having as dreaful a time as they were. One of the ladies seemed to think that this was the same function that she had gone to earlier this week. Her husband kept trying to tell her that it wasn't but she just wouldn't here of it. The other couple talked to the Krumwaltz. Cynthia knew the wife very well. She was in the DAR with her. As well as many other committees. Her name is... Emily Gilmore.  
_x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o 

Lorelai and Rory decided that after they were done with the work that had to be done at the Independance Inn. Gracie had decided to go to her room and get all situated. Lorelai had given her one of the best rooms in the Inn. Whenever Gracie came she got her own room and her parents stayed in another room, on the other side of the hotel. It was her parents request and Lorelai had to make sure that they got what they wanted.

Lorelai and Rory were almost done their work when Gracie came walking down the hall. She had changed into more comfortable clothes. She had been wearing a frilly pink skirt with a white tank top but now she was wearing jeans that accented her skinny figure quite nicely. Lorelai saw her walking towards the dining room.

"Gracie, where are you going?"

"To the dining room to get something to eat. I'll see you later then."

"Wait," Lorelai said as Gracie started walking again, "Why don't you come to Luke's with us? You haven't seen him in awhile and I don't want you eating alone."

"Sure. I haven't seen him in over a year! Count me in."

Gracie helped Lorelai and Rory finish up their work. Gracie knew that this would be one of the only time that she got to be with Lorelai and Rory alone while she was here. Her parents always seemed to be with her when she was talking to Lorelai or Rory. Coincidence, I think not.

Lorelai, Rory and Gracie walked into Luke's diner. Luke loooked up from the couter when he heard the bell ring above the door. He smiled when he saw who was walking through the door.

"Gracie," Luke exclaimed as he walked over to her.

"Luke!." Gracie said as she ran over to Luke.

"You've grown so much! I could hardly recognize you!"

"Well you haven't changed one bit."

"Oh. Thanks Gracie," Luke said sarcasticly."

"Anytime."

"You guys can just sit anywhere today. The diner's been pretty empty."

"Let's sit here," Rory said pointing to a table near the door.

Lorelai, Rory and Gracie all sat down and Luke came up to take their orders.

"I'll have a cheesburger, no onions but double tomatoes. And order or chilli fries, a slice of boysenberry pie and the biggest cup of coffee you have," Lorelai said.

"Okay. But I'm only giving you a normal sized cup of coffee," Luke replied.

"And I'll have a cheeseburger. A large order of fries. A slice of apple pie and a _normal_ sized cup of coffee."

"Okay. And for you Gracie?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger. No onions or mustard. Fries, a donut and a glass of orange juice."

"Coming right up," Luke said as he walked into the kitched to make their food.

"So Gracie. Rory tells me that you're going to Brantford Prep."

"Yes. The schools okay. But the rooms we have to sleep in are disgusting. You'd think that my mother designed every room. The uniforms aren't that great either."

"Oh I can imagine your mom designing every room. She doesn't have the best sense of what's cool. That's all I can say," Rory said. As she said this she remembered one time when Gracie's mother had come into the Inn wearing a hidious fur coat that looked like it could fit 3 of her.

"No she doesn't. Not at all," Gracie said.

"So anything else new?"

"No. But have you noticed that everyone in the DAR has only one daughter and no other children. I just realized that when I went to the last DAR meeting with my mother. It's crazy! You'd think that the fathers would want a boy or just another child. But no they just can't bring themselves to have another one." Gracie ranted.

"My gosh, you're sounding more like Lorelai then you did a year ago," Luke said carrying the plates of food out to them.

"Ya well. What can I say." Gracie said.

"Not much," Rory said.

Gracie responded to that my throwing a fry at her.

"These are going to be a fun few days," Lorelai said to Luke.

When they got back from dinner Lorelai still had some work to do so Rory went home to do her homework and Gracie stayed and helped Lorelai. Half of that was because she had nothing else to do and the other half was that she wanted to spend time with Lorelai.

"Where do these papers go," Gracie asked Lorelai as she held up some important looking papers.

"Over there by the phone. So you haven't told me yet. What's it like being 13? You're finally able to go to all of the DAR meetings and other functions with your parents."

"It stinks! I have to go to _all_ of the meetings and all of their functions that I hate going to. They make me sit through hours of speeches and ceremonies. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself most of the time. And my mothers friends daughters act just as snotty as the mothers do. Let me tell you that right now"

"I remember all the days of having to go to functions with my parents. It stunk. Having to sit throw the most boring speeches and then the speaker is expecting you to talk about it with them."

"Exactly."

Lorelai and Gracie both worked in a comfortable quiet. It wasn't completely silent because they were at an Inn but it was still peaceful.

"Lorelai, please don't make me stay here my myself. I don't like having to sleep her by myself. Please." Gracie said. Looking as though she was going to cry.

Lorelai could relate to this. All of the times of having to stay home while her parents went out of town. Or all of the times that her and her parents were in a hotel and she was in a room on the other side of the hotel as her parents. Sometimes it wasn't even the same floor.

She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to just let Gracie stay here and she would go home? Or was Lorelai supposed to stay with her? Was she supposed to ask Gracie to come home with her?

It wasn't like she didn't know Gracie. Lorelai had known Gracie her whle life. She had watched her grow up into a beautiful teenager. She probably knew Gracie better then her parents did.

"Here. Why don't I call Rory and she could come here and we could have a slumber party. Since tomorrows Saturday we could do that. How does that sound?"

"It sounds really good. Thanks Lorelai." Gracie said. Gracie embraced Lorelai in a hug. Lorelai noticed then how right this felt.

"You're welcome, sweety. It's no problem."

"Love you" Gracie said. She didn't know if that was the right thing to say then but she felt that she had to say it.

"I love you too, kid. You have no idea." Lorelai whispered the last part.

Gracie couldn't believe how safe she felt in Lorelai's arms. It was safer then she had ever felt in her whole life.

Cynthia and Paul Krumwaltz talked to the Gilmore's the rest of the night. Cynthia explained to Emily how Gracie was staying at a lovely Inn in Stars Hollow.

"Really," Emily exclaimed, "My daughter lives there. She works at the Independance Inn. She's the manager."

"That's where Gracie's staying. Is that the daughter that got pregnant at 16," Cynthia asked.

"Yes it is. I only have one daughter."

"Oh I see." Cynthia said.

"You're letting your daughter stay there alone." Emily asked.

"Yes. The manager said that she'd watch Gracie for me. We've been going there all of Gracie's life. I trust them," Cynthia said.

"Where are you going to meet her there?"

"Well we were tomorrow but it turns out that we might have to meet her on Monday."

"Oh."

"Do you think it's safe letting her stay there."

"I think that it's more then safe."

"Thanks Emily."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	3. Water is all I need

**Recently on Anywhere But Here:**

_"Yes. The manager said that she'd watch Gracie for me. We've been going there all of Gracie's life. I trust them," Cynthia said. _

"_Where are you going to meet her there?" _

"_Well we were tomorrow but it turns out that we might have to meet her on Monday." _

"_Oh." _

"_Do you think it's safe letting her stay there." _

"_I think that it's more then safe." _

"_Thanks Emily."  
_x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Gracie fell asleep during the 4th movie. Lorelai turned off the TV and tucked Gra6cie in. Rory was half asleep on the couch. Lorelai moved Rory onto the bed with Gracie, it would be more comfotable for her. Lorelai layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

Lorelai woke up at about 6:30 am so she could go back over to the front desk to get back to work. As she walked out she made sure that she didn't wake Rory or Gracie up. When she got to the front desk she saw that Michel wasn't there yet. She worked on paperwork until 7:30. Michel came in at about 8am. Lorelai had already finished most of the work so she decided to take a coffee break.

Sookie still wasn't there so she had to make the coffee herself. The coffee didn't take that long to make. She walked back to the front desk.

"Cynthia Krumwaltz called. She said that she woldn't be here until Monday," Michel said in his stron French accent.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey. I'm just the messanger, nothing more."

"Are you 100 sure," Lorelai said grabbing the phone.

"Yes, I wrote it down to if you don't believe me."

"You know I believe you. I just want to double check." Lorelai said as she started to dial the phone number that Michel had written down.

"Well I love being a messanger just for the sake of being the messanger, but normally you believe a messanger."

"Michel shh."

_"Hello. This is Cynthia."  
_  
"Hi Cynthia. It's Lorelai."

_"Oh. Hi Lorelai. Why are you calling? What has Gracie done?"_

"No. Gracie's been great. But, umm, I was wondering if the message I got was accurate. It said that you were getting here on Monday."

_"That is correct."_

"Okay. Thanks I just wanted to clarify."

_"Thank you. That is very considerate of you. Now, would you pass that message on to Gracie for me?"_

"I will do that. I'll see you Monday."

_"See you Monday. Goodbye Lorelai."_

"Bye."

"Uh. That women annoys me," Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

"Really. I would have never guessed," Michel said.

"She talks to you as if you're below you. It's so annoying."

"Yes it does get annoying," Michel said. Not really listening to what Lorelai is saying.

"I'm going to go check on Rory and Gracie. Don't do anything too exciting while I'm gone."

"Oh don't worry."

**Noon**

Gracie was up and dressed. She was almost ready to go to the dining room for lunch. Lorelai and Rory had gone home for a little bit to get all freshened up. She walked out of her room and walked down the hall. Most people who were in the hall looked at her funny.

She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was wearing a purple summer dress. Or maybe it was because she had her hair pinned back in the perfect way that made her look drop dead gorgeous. Or maybe it was that her eyes were a piercing blue color.

She made her way down to the dining room. She sat down at a table by herself. A waiter came and gave her a menu. She skimmed it and then ordered. She sat there playing with the napkin on her lap.

Lorelai walked into the Inn at about 12:30. Rory stayed home to finish some homework that she had to do. Lorelai needed coffee so she made her way over to the dining room.

"Gracie! What are you doing there? You're all by yourself."

"Well, you and Rory went back to your house and I was hungry. So I came here to eat."

"But you look so lonely."

"I'm used to it."

"Oh. That sounds so sad. Come give me a hug!"

Gracie stood up and walked over to Lorelai. Lorelai stopped her before she could give her a hug.

"Wait a minute young lady. When did you get so beautiful? You look absolutly amazing!"

"Thanks."

"No I mean it. You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks."

"Now. Since it looks like you're done eating lets go hang out. Okay?"

"Okay. But I have to pay first."

"Get it later. Let's go now."

"Okay. Let's go."

**The next day: 6:30 am**

Gracie woke up with a stomach ache. She felt her stomach contents coming up to her mouth so she dashed towards the bathroom. When the vomitting finally subsided Gracie rinsed out her mouth and went back to the bed. She picked up the phone.

She dialed Lorelai's house number, knowing that she wouldn't be at work today. The phone rang about 6 time before someone answered.

_"I hate you," Lorelai said sleepily._

"Well good morning to you too," Gracie said as best she could. She was afraid if she opened her mouth up to wide she might get sick again.

_"Oh honey what is it. You don't sound to good."_

"I through up and I don't feel good at all."

_"I'll be right over. Don't move."_

"Don't worry. I won't."

Lorelai raced to the Inn. When she got to the Inn she knocked on Gracie's door. Gracie opened it.

Lorelai saw that Gracie was very pale. She was ghostly white.

"Sweety. Have you taken your temperature yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Not yet. I can't find the thermometer."

"Well good thing I brought one. Because I didn't know if you had one or not."

Lorelai took Gracie's temperature.

"100.4 degrees. That's not good. If it gets any higher I'm calling the doctor. You just rest I'll go get you a glass of water and a movie. Oh and you'll probably want more blankets. And another pillow. Oh and..."

"Lorelai all I need is water."

"I don't care what you say. I'm getting you whatever I fell like."

"Okay."

"Now you just rest I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Lorelai left Gracie to rest as she went in search of all of the things that she thought that Gracie would need. Lorelai picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Luke, I need your help."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o


	4. 1004 degrees

**Recently on Anywhere but Here:**

_Lorelai left Gracie to rest as she went in search of all of the things that she thought that Gracie would need. Lorelai picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. _

_"Luke, I need your help."  
_x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o 

"_Lorelai what is it," Luke asked on the other end of the phone._

"Gracie's sick and her temperature is 100.4. I need soup and blankets and anything else you can think of."

_"Okay I'll be right over"._

Lorelai hung up the phone and walked back to the Inn. She walked into Gracies room with the key that Gracie had given her. She walked in to see that Gracies was sleeping on the bed.

Lorelai walked over to the couch. She sat down and waited for Luke to get there with the things that Gracie needed. Gracie woke up about 5 minutes later. She couldn't really sleep because her stomach really hurt. She saw Lorelai sitting on the couch and smiled. At least she didn't send a nanny to take care of her like her parents did.

"Hi Gracie. How are you feeling?"

"Crummy."

"Luke's going to be here soon with soup and anything else that he could think of that would help you."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"Anytime kid."

Lorelai heard a knocking at the door. She opened the door to see Luke standing there.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome. I brought soup, blankets, pillows, water and cheerios because that's what she ate last time she was sick. Oh and I brought tylenol."

"That's everything we need. Thanks Luke."

Luke walked over to where Gracie was lying down.

"How do you feel kid?"

"Like a piece of crap on burnt toast."

"That bad?"

"Ya"

"Let me take your temperature again. I just want to make sure it was right. 100.4 seems really high."

Luke took her temperature. Again, it came up as 100.4 degrees.

"Well I guess it's right. Take some tylenol. Hopefully, it will make your stomach feel better and your temperature go down a little."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem."

Luke walks over to the couch where Lorelai is sitting.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Ya she'll be fine. She just has a bad case of the stomach flu. It's nothing to worry about."

"I should probably call her parents to tell them that she's sick. Hopefully they'll come."

Lorelai walked to the front desk. She picked up the phone and called the Krumwaltz' number.

_'Hello. This is Cynthia.'_

"Hi Cynthia. It's Lorelai."

_'Lorelai I was about to call you. I don't think that we're going to get there until Tuesday now. There's a function that I simply cannot miss.'_

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Gracie's sick and she was wondering if you would come here sooner."

_'How many times do I have to tell her that being sick doesn't mean that you need special treatment. Have her do things that she would normally do.'_

"I can't make her do that. Her fever is 100.4 degrees. That means her body is fighting off something. She has the stomach flu."

_'I have functions that I cannot miss. Tell Gracie that I'll see her on Tuesday. Bye Lorelai.'_

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that she didn't care that Gracie was sick. That just goes to show how self-centered some people with money can be. She can name a couple more people who are like that.

Lorelai walked back into Gracies room and saw Gracie sleeping on the bed and Luke lying next to her.

"She couldn't get to sleep so I decided that lying next to her might get her to sleep."

"I see it worked"

"Yes it did."

"Thanks Luke. For everthing. It means a lot."

"Well I wanted to help. I couldn't just not do anything."

"Ya."

"So are her parents coming?"

"No they had 'functions' that they simply could not miss," Lorelai said trying to make her voice sound like Cynthias.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Those are the exact words that she said. She said that being sick doesn't mean you get any special treatment. She says that even if you have the stomach flu you have to do everything like you normally would do."

"But that would just make it worse," Luke protested.

"I know. But I wasn't going to say that to Cynthia. Who knows what she could have said or done."

"Good choice. But what are we going to tell Gracie. 'Sorry Gracie but your parents don't care that you're sick'?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her. But there's really no easy way of saying that her parents don't care."

"No there isn't."

"That has happened to me on several occasions and I don't want it to happen to Gracie," Lorelai said.

"Someone told you your parents didn't care?"

"No. My parents told me they didn't care."

"Oh. That stinks. I can't imagine any parent saying that to their kid."

"I can. Trust me on this one. The world of money isn't that pleasant."

"I can see that now."

"Yup. I'm going to go home and check on Rory. Are you okay to stay here?"

"Ya I'm good."

"I'll be back."

Lorelai walked to her Jeep and drove to her house. When she got to her house she saw that Rory was studying in her room.

"Hey there hun."

"Hey mom. Where were you this morning?"

"Gracie called. She has the stomach flu. Her temperature is 100.4 degrees."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. Luke said that she'll be fine."

"Luke's there?"

"Ya. I didn't know who to call. I didn't know if you were awake yet. The only person I knew who would be awake was Luke. So I called him."

"Okay."

"Okay. I just came here to check on you. I have to start heading back now."

"I want to come!"

"Let's go then!"  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please give me suggestions! I don't know where I want this to go yet and I would like to know where you want it to go! Thanks for reading!**


	5. A mom thing

**I just want to thank everyone whose been reviewing my story. It's made updating go faster! Keep reviewing thankss! Here are all the people that have reviewed. Hopefully that list will become longer. FYI the people who start reviewing will get there name down here like all the other ones on my next chapter! Thankss!**

_lgfan-** thanks so much for reviewing! You were the first one!**_

Mrs.Scott323-** THANK YOU! Your reviews always come welcome!**

Rachel- **Thanks for liking my story! I love hearing from you when you review! You review every chapter maybe even twice in a chapter! Thankss!**

walkingonsunshine01-** You have backed me up on all of my stories! Thank you sooo much for reviewingg! I LOVE it when you review!**

iluvpuppy-** Thanks for reviewing! I always love seeing that I have a review from you! You always lift my spirits! Thanks!**

ShortiLuvsRedSox-** I like that idea! I will see if that works! Thanks a bunch!**

HELON-** Thanks for reviewing! I like your idea! I'll try to work it in! Thankss!  
****  
**xoxo  
**  
Previously on Anywhere But Here:**

_"Okay. I just came here to check on you. I have to start heading back now." _

_"I want to come!" _

_"Let's go then!"  
_x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Lorelai and Rory drove back to the Inn. they let themselves in Gracie's room. Gracie was lying down on the bed watching TV. Luke was laying doen on the couch He glanced over at Gracie every once and awhile to make sure that she was okay.

"Gracie, are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Ya I'm fine. Luke and Lorelai have been helping me a lot!" Gracie said. It took a lot of strength to say that. She was feeling really crummy and weak. She didn't want Luke, Lorelai or Rory to know. She didn't want to get them anymore worried then they already were.

Even though Gracie was doing a good job at covering up how she really felt, Lorelai could tell that she was faking it. You could say that it was a "mom thing". Luke could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. As for Rory, she knew Gracie like she would if they were sisters. She could tell something was going on but she was to worried to make anything out of it.

Luke made Gracie some soup. She took a spoonful then had to run to the bathroom because the soup wasn't sitting well in her stomach. Lorelai walked in and held her hair back. Lorelai started to stroke her back.

"Maybe I should stick to popsicles," Gracie said as she finished vomitting. Lorelai just smiled at this comment.

Gracie turned around Rory was already standing there with a glass of water. Gracie rinsed out her mouth then walked back over to the couch. She tucked herself in. She turned over and watched the TV for a little bit. As she was watching TV she fell asleep. Lorelai, Luke and Rory stayed with Gracie. Never wanting to leave just incase something happened.

Gracie started tossing and turning about a half an hour after she fell asleep. Lorelai moved onto the bed with her and started rubbing her back. After about 5 minutes of Lorelai being there she settled down. 

Lorelai and Luke walked into the hallway as Rory watched Gracie.

"Thanks for coming Luke," Lorelai said as Luke closed the door.

"It's no problem."

"No really. You had to leave work and come here. It means a lot to me ... and Gracie."

"Anytime... you want to go get coffee or something. It has been a busy day."

"Sure. Let's go."

Lorelai and Luke walk to the diner. When they get in Lorelai sits on a stool behind the counter and Luke goes behind the counter to get her coffee.

"I think you should get the new coffee makers that they have out. All you have to do is press the on button and it makes the coffee. And none of the filters or any other do-thingys that you have can get jammed. And it makes the coffee really fast," Lorelai said to Luke.

"My coffee makers are just fine."

"No they're not. They're always something jammed or broken and it takes a long time for the cofee to be made."

"No. My coffee makes make coffee just fine. The new coffee makers are probably really expensive."

"Have I mentioned that it makes the coffee really really fast!"

"Okay. I'm going back to Gracie now. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming. But don't think that this conversation is over because it's not."

"Okay Lorelai. Now just keep walking."

"Fine!"

Lorelai and Luke walked towards the Inn. They were almost at the Inn when Lorelai noticed that they were holding hands. She panicked for a second then relaxed. Maybe Luke didn't know. She wasn't going to move because she liked it. But the second that Luke realized that they were holding hands she'd let go.

Luke realized that they were holding hands a long time before Lorelai noticed. He didn't want to move either. They walked hand in hand until they got to Gracie's room. Lorelai opened the door and found Rory sleeping on the couch. Lorelai woke her up so she could go home and finish her homework.

Gracie woke up about 15 minutes later. She was feeling worse. She didn't have to vomit or anything but she felt sicker. She sat up and looked over at the chair where Lorelai was sitting and watching TV. Lorelai turned around and smiled at her. Luke walked out of the bathroom. He saw Gracie was awake and smiled.

Lorelai went and layed down on one side of Gracie. She stroked her back.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I don't feel to good," Gracie said.

"Okay, just rest. I'll be here."

Gracie fell asleep, again. Lorelai stayed laying on one side of her. Gracie started tossing and turning. Lorelai motioned for Luke to lay on the other side of Gracie to see if both of them could make her stop tossing. Tossing couldn't be helping her get better. It was probably making it worse.

Luke layed down beside her. She soon started to relax. Lorelai fell asleep soon after. She was having a very busy day. Luke watched TV until he started to fall asleep as well.

Gracie woke up. She saw that Lorelai and Luke were both sleeping next to her. It felt like family. Something that parents would do to their kids when they were sick. Gracie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she thought of that. Her parents wouldn't have done that. Her parents would have just got a nanny to watch her while they went to work or a DAR meeting or whatever else they did.

Gracie fell back asleep. 

Lorelai awoke from the feeling very hot. She realized it was coming from Gracie. She felt her forehead and noticed that she was burning up. She got out of the bed and walked over to her purse to get the thermometer. She woke Gracie up.

"What is it," Gracie asked sleepily.

"You're burning up, hon. Let me take your temperature."

"Okay."

Lorelai took Gracie's temperature.

"It's 102 degrees now. I'm getting a little worried. If it gets any higher then I'm bringing you to the hospital."

"Okay."

Lorelai took Gracie's temperature several times over a half an hour period. Everytime she took her temperature it got a little bit higher.

"Your temperature is 103.7 now. I have to bring you to the hospital!" Lorelai said.

She woke you Luke and told him what was going on. Luke carried Gracie to the car because she was really weak and tired. Lorelai ran to the car after she grabbed everything that she thought she'd need. Lorelai got in the car. Luke rushed to the emergancy room.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Review please! Reviewing makes updating go faster! Thanks!**


	6. Closest thing

**Previously on Anywhere But Here:**

_Lorelai took Gracie's temperature several times over a half an hour period. Everytime she took her temperature it got a little bit higher. _

_"Your temperature is 103.7 now. I have to bring you to the hospital!" Lorelai said. _

_She woke you Luke and told him what was going on. Luke carried Gracie to the car because she was really weak and tired. Lorelai ran to the car after she grabbed everything that she thought she'd need. Lorelai got in the car. Luke rushed to the emergancy room._  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Luke ran Gracie into the hospital. Lorelai followed. Luke handed Gracie to Lorelai. Luke ran over to the front desk and sat down in the chair that was given to patients.

"Hi, this is Gracie Krumwaltz and she has been sick for the past while and now has a temperature of 103.7" he said as Lorelai carried Gracie over.

"Wow. She looks really pale. Okay, all I need you to do is fill out these papers and the doctor will be out to see you as soon as possible," the nurse said as she handed Luke some papers and a pen.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said before Luke could argue saying that she needs a doctor now. She didn't want to make a scene like she knew her mother would do.

Lorelai brought Gracie over to the chair and sat down with Gracie on her lap. Gracie had been unuasally quiet the whole trip. Lorelai guessed that it was because she wasn't feeling well. She had no idea how right she was. Graice felt like crap. Wait, that's an understatment. Gracie felt horrible.

Luke finished filling out the paper and a nurse brought out a wheelchair for Gracie to sit in. They started to wheel Gracie off. Lorelai held her hand the whole time.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to stay here." One of the nurses said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"We're going to have to run a few tests to see why she's so sick. You're not allowed to come behind these two doors."

"Please. Let her come." Gracie said. You could barely hear her because she said it so quietly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, Your mom can't come behind these doors." The nurse said.

"Oh. I'm not her mom I'm just watching her." Lorelai stated.

"Either way you can't come behind these doors."

"But..."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

The nurses wheeled Gracie off behind the doors. Lorelai stood in the same spot for a couple of seconds then walked back to Luke. Luke was sitting down on a chair by the two doors that they pushed Gracie through.

"So they wouldn't let you go through the doors?"

"Nope. It's not fair. What if Gracie gets scared? What if they do something wrong? What if she gets worse?" Lorelai rambled.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine. She'll be out of there soon. But now I suggest that you call her parents." Luke suggested.

"Good idea." Lorelai held up her cell phone "AHH! There's no reception in here. I'll be right back."

Lorelai walked down the hallway. She saw that she had all of her bars and dialed Cynthia Krumwaltz's cellphone.

_'Hello. This is Cynthia.'_

"Hi Cynthia. It's Lorelai."

_'Hello Lorelai. How are you?'_

"I'm doing good. It's just that Gracie is in the hospital with a temperature of 103.7 and she's really pale."

_'Do you know what's wrong?'_

"No not yet. They just brought her back to do tests. So I was wondering if you're going to come and see her?"

_'I can't today. Maybe Wednesday.'_

"I thought you said that you were coming back on Tuesday?"

_'Yes that's what I thought. Then I found out that Paul and I have to go out of town for another DAR function. I cannot miss this one. If I miss it I will be moved to the last cup of tea. And you know what that can do to your social status.'_

"But you're daughter is in the hospital. Don't you want to come and see her?"

_'She's been in the hospital before Lorelai. It's nothing to get worked up over. Just call me when you know what's wrong. Thank you Lorelai. I will see you Thursday.'_

"But I thought you said that you were coming home ... Wednesday." Lorelai said really fast so she could fit it in before Cynthia hung up. She wasn't successful and Cynthia hung up when Lorelai was almost done with the sentance.

Lorelai sighed and walked back over to Luke.

"She's not coming." Lorelai said as she sat down in the chair next to Luke.

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

"She said that she had a DAR meeting and if she didn't go to it she would be moved to the last cup of tea and that would be horrible for her 'social status'" Lorelai said. Mocking the way that Cynthia had said it.

"That's just crazy! Cynthia is her mother! She has to come. If Rory was in the hospital then you would come running! Well she was already in the hospital and you rushed there! It's just not right having Cynthia not care about Gracie! I bet you that I care more about her then her mother does!" Luke ranted.

Just as Luke finished his rant a nurse came walking out of the doors and upto them.

"How is Gracie?" Lorelai asked as the nurse stopped before them.

"I cannot give out any information to none family members. But I can tell you that her condition is stable and that she is now in room 679." And with that the nurse walked away.

"What! Just because we're not family we can't know anything about what's happening" Lorelai said. She almost yelled it.

"That's the rule at almost every hospital. But we should probably go see her now. I don't think that we want to keep her alone for to much longer." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded and ran to room 679. As she walked in she saw Gracie sleeping on a hospital bed. She had tubes sticking out of her arms. She had an IV tube hooked onto her. Lorelai gasped at the sight.

Lorelai ran over to Gracie and held her hand. She stroked her hair.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be okay. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm here. Nothing! I promise! And you know that I never make a promise that I can't keep. So you know that this is big. I'm here. I won't leave your side. Don't worry sweetie. I'll always be here." Lorelai whispered. She knew that Gracie was asleep but it always helped to talk to her.

Graice shifted a little. She opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Lorelai sitting there.

"Hey there girly. How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked.

"Like crap on toast." Gracie said with a smile.

"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon. I promise."

"Thanks Lorelai."

Just as Gracie said that the machines that she was hooked into started to go balistic! They were beeping like crazy. After that 4 nurses rushed into the room. They pushed Luke and Lorelai out.

"What's wrong! What's wrong with my little girl" Lorelai asked one of the nurses. Lorelai was more worried then she'd ever been in her whole life.

The nurses just kept on pressing buttons on the machine and fidling with the IV tube that was going into Gracie's arm. Finally, the beeping subsided and the nurses walked out of the room.

"We weren't giving her a high enough dosage of the medecine. Gracie was getting worse. She should be good now. You can go see her." One of the nurses said.

Lorelai rushed inside of Gracie's room.

"Gracie you never do that to me again! You scared me half to death! I was so worried. You have to promise me that you will never, EVER, do that again! Promise?" Lorelai said as she sat down on the bed next to Gracie.

"I _promise_" Gracie said. Emphisizing the word promise.

"Good," Lorelai said, "I'm just going to call Rory and tell her where we are and then I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Luke will stay with you." Lorelai said as she was walking out of the room.

Lorelai walked into the hallway and dialed her home phone number.

_'Hello?'  
_  
"Rory. Gracie's at the hospital. I think that you should come here now."

_'I'll be right there. What hospital are you at?'_

"Hartford Memorial."

_'Bye'_

"Bye"

Lorelai hung up the phone. She walked over to the front desk to see if she could get any information about Gracie's condition.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But we can only give out information about a patient's condition to family members only." The nurse said.

"Okay you know what, I'm tired of everyone telling me that! I'm the only one here for her besides Luke and Rory. Her parents don't even care about her! They're not even coming to see her here! They said that they had a meeting that they couldn't miss or they'll go to the last cup of tea! I'm the closest thing to a mom that she's got at this moment. And I would appritiate it if you would tell me something about Gracie's condition!" Lorelai practicly yelled.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you this. Gracie was just very dehydrated. She has a condition where if she doesn't get enough fluids in her body then she gets very sick and she gets weak and unstable. If you would have come just a little bit later it could have been fatel. Gracie's been here before with this."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea!" Lorelai walked back to the room.

Luke was sitting next to Gracie's bed. He was holding her hand.

"Gracie's going to be fine. She's just a little dehydrated. She's going to be okay." Lorelai said and smiled.

"Good!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai walked up to Gracie and stroked her cheek.

"Everythings going to be fine now sweetie. Just wait and see."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**A/N I hope that you like this chapter. I will probably post the next chapter late tomorrow night or on Wednesday. Please review! I would love to know what you think!**


	7. Not the same kind of caring

**Previously on Anywhere But Here:**

_Lorelai walked up to Gracie and stroked her cheek. _

_"Everythings going to be fine now sweetie. Just wait and see."_  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Meanwhile:

Cynthia and Paul Krumwaltz were sitting at a table at a ancient manuscript convention.

"Who was on the phone?" Paul asked as Cynthia hung up the phone.

"It was Lorelai. Gracie's in the hospital again. Lorelai's taking care of it."

"Well that's good of her. Have her call me when she knows how much it costs. I will pay for it."

Cynthia and Paul sat talking for a couple more minutes. Cynthia overheard Emily talked to Bitty Wallingher.

"Ya. My daughter runs an Inn in Stars Hollow. And my granddaughter goes to Chilton." Emily bragged.

"Yes. It's an amazing Inn, as well. I've stayed there a few times myself." Cynthia added.

"I might have to stay there sometime." Bitty said. She walked over to her husband.

Emily and Cynthia talked a little more.

"Did you hear, I moved my daughter to a different school." Cynthia said.

"Really? Isn't that the 3rd school in less then 3 months?" Emily said.

"Yes. But we moved her to Brantford Prep. The school is more respected among our family and it's a boarding school."

"Really? That's amazing. It's impossible to get into that school."

"Yes, well, I pulled a few strings and they finally agreed"

Emily just nodded as if she understood.

Back at the Hospital

"Ok Gracie, it looks like you are well enough to go home now. We will make an appointment for you to come back next week to see if everything is going ok" said the doctor.

"Thanks doc," Gracie said trying to lighten the mood. She knew that Lorelai, Rory and Luke were already freaked out as it was.

"Thank you so much," Lorelai exclaimed. She was so happy that Gracie was okay.

Gracie stood up from her bed. Lorelai lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" Gracie asked. Surprised at why she was being carried. She was, after all, 13 years old. Even though she didn't weigh 100 pounds yet that didn't mean that anyone could just lift her up whenever she wanted to.

"You were just in a hospital. You can't walk yet." Lorelai said.

"I didn't break my leg. I was just dehydrated." Gracie said inbetween giggles.

"Oh you probably think you're so smart" Lorelai said as she starting walking out of the hospital.

"Well actually, I do." Gracie said.

"You're cool now Gracie." Lorelai said. Her words dripping with sarcasim.

"I know."

Rory and Luke were just walking behind watching Lorelai and Graice talk. They talked like they belonged together. Which both, Rory and Luke, knew was true.

Lorelai set Gracie down in the car.

"Lorelai, you really don't have to hold me everywhere." Gracie said for the umpteenth time.

"Yes I do. Now you just rest." Lorelai said.

Lorelai sat down in the back next to Gracie.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Gracie asked.

"Making sure that you don't fall out of the car." Lorelai said as she shut the door.

Gracie just rolled her eyes. Luke got in th drivers seat. Rory got into her car and followed Luke back to Star Hollow.

"Luke, go straight to my house. Gracie's going to stay with me for alittle while." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you don't have to do this. I'm a big girl. I'm potty trained and everything." Gracie said.

"I know that, hun. But I just want to make sure that you're okay." Lorelai said.

"Fine." Gracie said defeatively. She knew that trying to win against Lorelai was almost impossible.

Lorelai carried Gracie into her house. She layed her down on the couch.

"Okay so we have movies, I'm going to get you foood, blankets, and anything else you need." Lorelai said to Gracie "Okay Luke. I need you to bring me all of Gracies favorites and fast. Thanks." Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke walked out of Lorelai's house and towards the diner.

"Lorelai, you don't have to do this. Please! This is the last time I'm asking," Graice said meaning it to be a threat.

"Good, I hate repeats." Lorelai said.

Both Gracie and Lorelai smiled. Lorelai got Graice all situated on the couch then walked outside when she heard a car door pull up in the driveway. Rory walked out of her car and towards her mom.

"How's Gracie?" Rory asked.

"She says that she's okay but I just want to make sure." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Rory said.

Rory and Lorelai both walked back into the house. Gracie was still sitting on the couch.

"This is so boring. You have no idea" Gracie said as they entered the room.

Lorelai and Rory just laughed.

Noon: The next day

Lorelai convinced Gracie to stay the night at her house. Lorelai had her sleep in her bed with her just to make sure that she was okay and nothing would happen to her. Gracie was still in Lorelai's bed. Lorelai wouldn't let her move unless she was there.

Lorelai finally came up to her room. Gracie stood up and walked down the stairs. Lorelai had her arms out and was walking right behind her just incase she fell or fainted.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Gracie said as she stopped halfway down the staircase.

"Nothing. Just making sure that you don't faint" Lorelai said.

"Oh okay." Gracie said as she walked back downstairs.

Gracie walks to the couch.

"I'm sitting down now. Are you happy?" Gracie said.

"Yes, very." Lorelai said as she walked into th kitchen.

"Good."

"Okay. If you can drink this whole glass of water and then sleep for at least an hour then I will stop treating you like a baby. Deal?" Lorelai said as she walked back from the kitchen.

"Deal!" Gracie said. Anything to make the madness stop!

Gracie drank the water. She found a comfortable position on the couch and fell asleep.

She woke up about 2 hours later. Lorelai was in the kitchen.

"Gracie you're awake! Now don't you feel better?" Lorelai said.

"Yes. I feel a lot better." Gracie said honestly. She really did feel better.

"Gracie, I bought you a lot of water bottles. You better drink them!" Lorelai said.

"I will!" Gracie said taking a water bottle from the pile near the fridge.

"I was thinking that because you did sleep and have put up with me for the past day and some that you should be able to go back and sleep at the Inn" Lorelai said

"Really?" Gracie asked. She was having mixed feelings about going back to the Inn.

"Under one condition." Lorelai said.

"Oh no." Gracie said.

"You have to stay with me until your mom gets here. After tonight, of course." Lorelai said.

"I agree!" Gracie said smiling.

Lorelai and Gracie walked back to the Inn. Lorelai had some work she had to finish.

**Late that night**

"Mom. Mom, wake up." Rory said coming into her moms room.

"What?" Lorelai said, clearly annoyed.

"Mom, it's Tobin at the inn, something's wrong" Rory said as she layed down next to her mom.

"What's wrong?"

"The fire alarm's going off."

"That stupid alarm. It's always doing that. Tell him if he doesn't smell smoke, to reset it, and tell him he's fired and I'm gonna kick his ass around the lobby for waking me up."

"He sounds freaked."

"Ugh." Lorelai says as she takes the phone, "Tobin, what?. . .Oh my God. . .Okay."

Lorelai hangs up the phone.

"Get dressed." Lorelai says as she gets out of bed.

"What is it:

"Get dressed, get dressed."

Lorelai and Rory drive to the Indepedance Inn. Obviously, they were speeding.

Lorelai runs up to Sookie.

"Sookie, is everyone okay?" Lorelai said panicked.

"Everyones okay." Sookie said.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes I've counted. The fire departments counted twice. Everyones here." Sookie says.

"Gracie!" Lorelai said. She was suddenly worried.

"Gracie where are you" Lorelai yelled as she walked through the crowd.

Gracie heard Lorelai calling her and ran towards where she heard her voice. She finally spotted Lorelai. She ran as fast as she could to Lorelai.

Lorelai saw Gracie running towards her and opened her arms to embrace her in a hug.

"Gracie are you okay?" Lorelai said as she hugged her.

"I'm okay."

"Good. I was so worried." Lorelai said. Still not letting go.

"Lorelai?" Gracie said.

"Ya, sweets."

"I'm scared."

"I know. So am I." Lorelai said tightening her embrace on Gracie.

Lorelai was mentally kicking herself for letting Gracie go back to the Inn. She walke with Gracie back to where Sookie and Rory stood.

"Rory, go entertain the kids for awhile. I think that they're going to be a little scared. Michel call Inn's that are around here that might be able to take people in. Sookie watch Gracie for me. I'll be right back." Lorelai said.

Lorelai handed Gracie to Sookie. She walked out of the crowd and towards the path that led to the rest of Stars Hollow. She pulled out her cell phone.

'_Hello this is Cynthia.'_

"Hi Cynthia."

_'Oh, Hello Lorelai. How are you.'  
_  
"I'm good. How are you?"

_'I'm good.'_

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Gracie's better now and is out of the hospital."

_'You can just send the bill to us and we will pay for it.'_

"Thank you. Well the Independance Inn just caught fire. Gracie was in it but she got out and she's okay. But I was wondering if you would want to come see her now. She's really scared."

_'She's okay. I don't need to be there. I'll see her when I'm done my functions.'_

"But..."

_'No buts Lorelai. She's okay and I'm busy.'_

"You know what Cynthia. You have struck my last nerve. You obviously don't care about your daughter. When she was in the hospital you didn't care. I know that if my daughter was in the hospital I would have come running. If my daughter had been in a buidling that was on fire I would have come running, even if she was okay. You obviously don't care what happens to your daughter."

_'Lorelai, you will not talk to me like that. I do care about my daughter. Maybe not the same way that you care about your daughter but I care. I care that she goes to parties and functions with me and doesn't make me look bad. If that's not caring to you then I'm sorry.'_

"Cynthia, that's not caring about your daughter. That's just making sure that you're daughter grows up to be like you. That's just making sure that you still get the second cup of tea at the DAR meetings. I have to go I'll see you Thursday." And with that Lorelai hung up the phone.

xoxo

Cynthia hung up the phone. She acted as if nothing had fazed her. But she wasn't acting. What Lorelai had said was right. She obviously didn't really care about Gracie like Lorelai cared about Rory.

Cynthia grew up to be her mom. All she wanted was for Gracie to grow up to be the same. Gracie rebelled though. She didn't want this life. Gracie didn't want to go to all these functions. She didn't like going to the DAR meetings with her or going to any other meeting or function with her mom or dad.

Cynthia realized something that she didn't want to admit that she thought of. She knew it was the right thing to do. Because she didn't really care. And she knew that she didn't care. But this was a new realization for her. But she knew that she would have to go through with it.

xoxo

Lorelai walked back to Sookie.

"Okay I"m back. I just had to go get some air." Lorelai lied.

"Okay." Gracie said. 

Sookie was holding onto Gracie. Sookie let go as she sensed that Gracie wanted to go to Lorelai. Gracie walked over to Lorelai who immidiatly put her arm around her.

"I'll go check on Rory and Michel" Sookie said.

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

Sookie walked over to Rory to see that she had rounded all the kids up and they were playing tag. She saw Michel calling Inn's to see if there were any rooms open. She knew that she should leave Lorelai and Gracie alone to talk so she went and helped Michel.

"Gracie, are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"It depends what okay you're going for. If you mean are you feeling sick to your stomach, like the flu then yes I am feeling okay. But if you're talking about are you scared out of your mind then no I'm not okay. I'm scared out of my mind." Gracie said honestly.

She was so scared. She had just been caught in the middle of a fire. What else was she supposed to feel? She was relieved that she didn't get burnt or die. But she was still scared that it had happened to her.

"It's okay Gracie there's nothing to be scared about while you're with me. Everything is going to be okay." Lorelai said embracing Gracie in a hug.

"Everything will be alright. Just you wait." Lorelai said more to herself then to Gracie. After the conversation with Cynthia she needed all the reassuring that she could get.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I think that I'll have 1-3 more chapters and then it'll be over. Do you think I should have a sequal? Your input is very much appreciated! Thanks!**


	8. A signal

**Previously on Anywhere But Here:**

_She was so scared. She had just been caught in the middle of a fire. What else was she supposed to feel? She was relieved that she didn't get burnt or die. But she was still scared that it had happened to her._

"It's okay Gracie there's nothing to be scared about while you're with me. Everything is going to be okay." Lorelai said embracing Gracie in a hug.

"Everything will be alright. Just you wait." Lorelai said more to herself then to Gracie. After the conversation with Cynthia she needed all the reassuring that she could get.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Lorelai figured that Sookie had everything under control over at Luke's so she and Gracie went over to where Rory was entertaining the kids. Lorelai laughed inside and made a mental note to mock Rory later on for having her socks on her hands using them as puppets. Rory didn't notice Lorelai and Gracie walk over so she continued with the sock puppets. Both girls noticed she kept repeating the same things, yet the children didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe if we stand completely still she won't notcie us" Gracie whispered.

"Aha maybe, let's make some faces shall we?" Lorelai said in a jokingly tone.

Gracie only nodded in response and looked over at Rory. She still had yet to notice they were there. Or did she. What neither Gracie nor Lorelai realized was that Rory had spotted them walking over but made a secret plan.

_"Ok let's get it started shall we" Rory said to herself trying to hide her smile as best as possible._

"Mr.Sockpuppet had to go to a business meeting at the Inn the Lorelai worked at. A girl names Gracie stayed there who Mrs.Sockpuppet knew very well. Mrs.Sockpuppet brought Gracie to the doctor when she got sick but then she got better. Lorelai was being very stubborn with Mr.Sockpuppet. She wouldn't give Mr.Sockpuppet anymore complmentary bottles of champange because she said he was already drunk."

"Oh no. She did see us." Lorelai said. Remembering that night when a Mr.Duchene came in drunk asking for champagne.

"How do you know" Gracie asked completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Lets just say its a mom thing" Lorelai replied smirking as they walked over to Rory.

By then Rory was laughing full on. Rory and Lorelai were the only people who understood.

"How did you know?" Rory inquired as Lorelai got to her.

"'She wouldn't give Mr.Sockpuppet anymore complimentary bottles of chanpagne' gave you away." Lorelai said.

"Man!" Rory said between laughs.

Gracie was just standing there witnessing all of this. Why didn't her mother have any moments like this with her? She knew she was missing out but she didn't think that she was missing out this much!

"It's okay. Gracie didn't get it." Lorelai said getting Gracie in the conversation.

"Obviously! Like I know anyone who would want extra complimentary champagne!" Gracie said.

"Wait I take that back." Gracie said after a couple of seconds.

Lorelai and Rory just laughed.

But Gracie didn't laugh. She did know someone who would ask for more alcohol... her dad. She'd never told ANYONE about her dad being an alcoholic. Not even Lorelai or her friends. Noone needed to know. Whenever her dad drank she would go out to a friends house. He didn't hurt her or anything but it was still something that haunts Gracie about her family.

Lorelai noticed that Gracie wasn't laughing but wasn't going to ask any questions... just yet. They were having a good time. Gracie had been having a tough time that week. Being in the hospital and being caught in a fire was a lot to handle. Especially for a 13 year old.

They walked towards Luke's diner.

"Mom. I have to go to school." Rory said after she checked her watch.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said. Clearly sad that she had to go.

"But if you need me just call and I'll be here!" Rory stated.

Lorelai grasped Rory into a hug.

"We had a fire." Lorelai whispered.

"I know" Rory said as Lorelai let her go.

"Call me if you need anything." Rory said.

"Okay, sweets. See ya." Lorelai said.

Rory walked off towards her house to get changed for school. Lorelai and Gracie walked into Luke's diner.

"Thanks for putting up with us Luke" Lorelai said when they saw Luke.

"It's no problem." Luke said walking out from behind the counter.

"Lorelai, I told Miss Patty that I would help her answer the phones. Will you come and get me when our food is here?" Gracie asked.

"Sure, sweets. You go help Miss Patty." Lorelai said.

"See ya Luke." Gracie said before rushing out of the diner to go help Miss Patty.

"She likes you." Lorelai said to Luke.

"She has good taste." Luke said.

"No, I mean it. She really likes you. And you know what?" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"So do I." Lorelai flirted.

Luke just looked at her.

_'She's so pretty.'_ Luke thought.

Luke led Lorelai upstairs to his apartment. They both walked in and Luke closed the door.

xoxoxo

The phone starts to ring in Miss Patty's. Miss Patty answers the phone.

"Hello, this is the Independence Inn emergency headquarters. I'm Miss patty, I'll be assisting you today. How may I help you? pause The printer will be here in half an hour, I'll let him know. Thank you. Goodbye. hangs up The printer will be here in a half an hour."

"I heard. And you have to shorten your greeting Patty." Gracie stated.

"What?"

"You don't need to recite the Gettysburg Address everytime you answer the phone." Gracie said.

"I was Ricardo Montalban's receptionist for six months and he never complained" Patty stated.

"Who?" Gracie asked.

"If you were anyone else in the world I would hit you." Patty said.

"Good thing I'm not anyone else in the world." Gracie stated.

The phone rings.

"Yeah?" Patty says as she answers the phone.

"Well you need to say more then that" Gracie stated.

Patty covered the end of the phone. "Well make up your mind." Patty stated. 

"Yes, the printers will be here in a half an hour. pause Yes we will fax it over to see. pause Thank you. Goodbye. hangs up"

"Next time let me answer the phone." Gracie stated.

The phone rang again.

"Hello, Independance Inn emergancy headquarters. How may I help you? pause Yes. The fax machine is already here. pause We'll send it over as soon as we get it. pause Goodbye." Gracie hung up the phone, "And that's how it's done."

"Ya, ya." Patty said.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. My food has to be ready by now. See ya Patty." Gracie said.

Gracie walked towards the diner. She opened the door and found that her food was on her table. But Lorelai and Luke were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Ceaser. Where's Lorelai?" Gracie asked.

"She went upstairs with Luke a little while ago." Ceaser replied.

"Thanks." Gracie said.

Gracie walked upstairs. She opened the door to Luke's apartment. And when she walked in she saw Lorelai and Luke... horizontal on the couch.

"Oh" Gracie said as she turned to look away.

If Lorelai and Luke flew apart any faster there would have been some major injuries.

"Gracie." Lorelai said.

"Ya?" Gracie asked, still not turning around.

"You can turn around now." Lorelai stated.

Gracie turned around.

"We really need a signal." Lorelai said.

"Oh ya." Gracie stated.

"Yes."

"I'm just going to go now." Gracie said.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"Luke are you okay?" Gracie asked as she noticed that he hadn't said anything.

Luke just sat there, blushing.

"Luke, it's okay. I won't tell anyone." Gracie said, "Except, Rory. Oh and Miss Patty and Taylor and Babette."

"Now, now Luke. She's only kidding." Lorelai said when she noticed Luke started to blush even more.

"It doesn't sound like she's kidding." Luke whispered.

"Don't worry Luke. I'm kidding." Gracie insisted.

"Ya. Okay." Luke said.

"I'm just going to leave now. I'm going to go eat." Gracie said.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"Carry on." Gracie said before racing out of the apartment and into the diner. She didn't want that to happen again.

She wolfed down her food then went back to help Miss Patty.

Thursday:

Gracie was leaving today. Her mom decided that she wasn't going to stay for the function. Her dad was going to go instead.

Lorelai, Rory and Gracie moped around all day Wednesday. Not wanting to believe that this was really happening. All of the postponing that had happened. They hoped that Cynthia would call and say that she wasn't going to come for a lttle while longer. But the call never came.

A black limo pulled up into Lorelai's driveway. All 3 girls knew who it was. Who else would be driving up to the house in a limo? Gracie grabbed her bags. Lorelai wiped a tear that was making its way down her cheek.

Gracie dropped her bags by the limo. She turned around and saw Lorelai and Rory standing in the doorway. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to them and hugged Lorelai first. Gracie started crying. So did Lorelai.

"I don't want to go." Gracie said inbetween sobs.

"I don't want you to go either. But it's not our choice to make. We'll see each other again soon. Don't worry." Lorelai said trying to make the mood a little less sad.

Gracie then moved onto Rory.

"You know I love you right?" Rory said.

"I know. I love you, too" Gracie said.

Gracie turned towards Lorelai.

"I love you" Gracie said.

"I love you, too kid." Lorelai said.

And with that Gracie walked towards the limo. She turned around one last time. She turned back towards the limo and walked in. As, she got in she saw her mom sitting there with a smile on he face.

"Hello, Gracie."

"Hello, mother." Gracie said coldly. But her mom couldn't detect it.

Gracie stared out her window the rest of the way home. A stray tear made it's way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She didn't want her mom to see her crying.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She knew it. You're supposed to be happy when you see you're parents. But then why does she feel so miserable? She knew that you cry when you're going to miss someone. But it's not supposed to be like this. She knew it.

"Gracie, I heard you had a good time." Cynthia said. Trying to get her daughter to talk. She was normally very talkative.

Gracie just nodded. The less words the better. But she had to ask something. Just one thing and then nothing else for the rest of the trip.

"When are we going to go back to Stars Hollow?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know, Gracie." Cynthia replied.

"Soon?"

"Probably not too soon. But soon." Cynthia said.

That was it. That's all Gracie had to ask. Now there was no more talking for the rest of the trip.

3 months later:

Gracie walked out of her math class. She got excused early because she had to go to a function with her mother. Her mom hadn't told her where it was. But she didn't really care. She got out of school. That's all that mattered.

She walked down the hallway and towards her locker. She dropped off her books and grabbed her coat. She walked outside and her mother was waiting there with a limo. She walked into the limo and they were off.  
xoxo

Lorelai and Luke were in a very serious relationship now. Lorelai had mentioned, to Rory, a few times that Luke was probably the one. They had liked each other for 6 years, at least. They dated for about 4 months. Lorelai thought nothing in her life could get any better. Except for the emptiness that she felt. It started right after Gracie left.

Lorelai and Gracie had been keeping in touch through e-mails. They didn't allow cell phones at Brantford Prep. E-mail was more efficient for Gracie because she was always on the computer for homework.  
xoxoxo

Gracie recognized the streets that they were taking. They were going to Stars Hollow. She was ecstatic! She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be able to see Lorelai and Rory again! She missed them.

The limo driver pulled up into Lorelai's driveway. Gracie jumped out as fast as she could. She ran up the front door and got the key out of the turtle. She unlocked the door and ran in. 

"Lorelai! Rory!" Gracie called.

"Gracie?" Lorelai called from upstairs. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"GRACIE!" Rory exclaimed running from her room.

Both Lorelai and Rory came running to the entrance. They almost bulldozed Gracie over. Good thing Cynthia was there to make sure that she didn't fall.

"Gracie." Cynthia said sternly.

"Yes mother." Gracie said. Imidiatly proper and polite.

"Would you please go to the kitchen with Rory. I need to talk with Lorelai about something." Cynthia said.

"Yes ma'am." Gracie said.

She grabbed onto Rory's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Rory looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is it always like that with you and your mom?"

"Ya." Gracie replied.

"That was... tense and awkward." Rory said amazed.

"Ya, I'm used to it." Gracie said.

"Ya, I guess."

"Rory, could I have water please. I haven't dranken anything since I left school." Gracie said.

"Oh sure. Here" Rory said handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks" Gracie said.

"No problem."

"I heard you updated your book collection. Can I see it?" Gracie asked.

"Of course!" Rory exclaimed.

Gracie and Rory walked into Rory's room. They were both ready to discuss books.  
xoxoxo

Lorelai led Cynthia to the couch.

"Lorelai I need to talk to you about something. And I need you to be serious and honest." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

"I need to talk to you about Gracie..."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**A/N This was a longer chapter. There's probably only one chapter left! Please review! Thanks!**


	9. The Start Of Something New

**Previously on Anywhere But Here: **

_Lorelai led Cynthia to the couch. _

"Lorelai I need to talk to you about something. And I need you to be serious and honest." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

"I need to talk to you about Gracie..."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Oh. Okay." Lorelai replied.

"Well, in all due respect, Gracie just isn't turning out to be the daughter that I raised. She doesn't like to go to functions. She's a rebel. I've just found it easier to hire a nanny to take care of her." Cynthia said honestly.

Lorelai just stood there. Not really believing what Cynthia had just said. Did she really just say that she didn't want to have to deal with her daughter?

"So, you're saying that it's easier to run away from your problems then face them?" Lorelai said.

"No. I'm saying that I find it easier to get someone else to do all the dirty work." Cynthia said.

"That's the same thing." Lorelai said.

"Anyways, Gracie obviously has no respect for me."

"What? Gracie doesn't have any respect for you? You have no respect for her. She calls you ma'am. No daughter is supposed to call her daughter ma'am. It's just not healthy." Lorelai said.

"I think it's healthy. A daughter should respect her mother. And that shows that she has respect for me." Cynthia said.

"You obviously don't care about what happens to your daughter. She was in the hospital, and you didn't come. She was in a fire, and you didn't come. You didn't even talk to her. If my daughter was caught in a fire or was in the hospital I would come running from whatever I was doing. My daughter is everything to me. Obviously you're daughter isn't everything to you," Lorelai said. She was getting really aggrivated.

"You're right, my daughter doesn't mean everything to me. She means something to me. But not everything. _That's_ not healthy." Cynthia said. Trying to make a point.

"What do you mean it's not healthy! It's not healthy to love your daughter? Well sorry!" Lorelai said.

"Oh. Don't be sorry." Cynthia said thinking that Lorelai really had apologized.

"Well, okay." Lorelai said confused.

"Why does Gracie seem really happy to see you? She's happier with you then she is with me!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because I have boundaries, but I'm not strict. I know how to have a good time and I'm not a stuck up jerk." Lorelai said.

"I'm like that, too." Cynthia said.

"Ya, ya, ya." Lorelai said.

"Okay, maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was." Cynthia said.

"Maybe you're not." Lorelai said thinking that maybe Cynthia was coming to her senses.

"But at least I'm a better mother then you." Cynthia said.

"A better mother! At least I don't send my kid off to boarding school just to get rid of her and only see her when I have a "function" to go too!" Lorelai said.

"But you did get pregnant at 16!" Cynthia said.

_'And the hits just keep on coming'_ Lorelai thought.

"Well if you don't care about her maybe I should just adopt her!" Lorelai yelled.

"Well maybe you should" Cynthia yelled even louder.

"W-What?" Lorelai said completely dumfounded.

"Well if you think you're the best mother out there maybe you should adopt her." Cynthia said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked. Wanting a hint as to see if she was kidding or not.

"Really. I'll have the papers sent over to your lawyers office tomorrow. She'll be your problem as soon as next week." Cynthia said.

Lorelai just sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. In her own little world, Lorelai didn't notice Cynthia walk away.

Cynthia walked over to her daughter, who was in Rory's room.

"Gracie I have some sad new to tell you." Cynthia said.

"What? What is it?" Gracie asked. Worried that she wouldn't be able to come back to Lorelai's house again.

"I've just found out that Lorelai wants to adopt you." Cynthia said as though nothing had fazed her. But the truth was, it didn't faze her.

"W-What?" Gracie said. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Happy, or sad. She didn't know. She felt numb. But not in a bad way.

"I'm sending the papers over to Lorelai tomorrow. You will be her daughter as soon as next week." Cynthia said. Repeating what she said to Lorelai but changing a few words.

"Really?" Gracie said. Wanting a hint to see if she was kidding. But then again, her mother never joked.

"Really. But you're going to have to go to Brantford until then." Cynthia said.

"Oh okay." Gracie said.

Cynthia walked back towards the living room where Lorelai was sitting. Not realizing that Gracie had ran back into Rory's room. Where Rory had started screaming in excitement.

Lorelai was now sitting on the couch. She was in shock. Standing up didn't seem to be a good idea at the moment. Cynthia walking in brought her back to reality.

"Now I think we have to settle a few things." Cynthia said.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said.

"Gracie will go to Brantford Prep. until you come and get her when all of the appropriate papers have been filled out."

"Wait. Gracie is only going to be your daughter for about a week more. And you don't want to spend the time with her?" Lorelai questioned.

"Why would I want to? I've spent enough time with her already. And it's not like I want to. She's been a pain in the ass since that day she was born." Cynthia said.

"How dare you talk about Gracie that way!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm lying" Cynthia said.

"Gracie is an amazing, wonderful girl! And all you can say is that she's a pain in the ass! No wonder you don't care if I adopt her! You don't really care. You don't love her. Gracie deserves a lot better then you! I'm not saying that by me adopting her she's getting everything she deserves but at least it's more then you were giving her! You sent her to boarding school just to get rid of her! What kind of mother would do that! I would NEVER be able to do that. Never! In my life. I would die before I would do that to my daughter and soon to be daughters." Lorelai exclaimed. Almost yelling by the time her speech was over.

"Well I'm not you am I." Cynthia said calmly. Nothing Lorelai had said fazed her. She didn't care.

"I have to go run a few errands. I will be back in an hour or two to come pick up Kenzie." Cynthia said. And with that she was gone.

Lorelai sat down on the couch. Had nothing she said got through to this woman? No wonder Gracie talked about her mom like she did. She was a jerk.

xoxo

What neither Lorelai nor Cynthia knew was that Gracie was standing in the kitchen listening to their conversation.

Gracie stood in the kitchen. Tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She was about to explode. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She ran outside and closed the door quietly behind her.

She put her back against the door and slid down. She sat down on Lorelai's deck. She put her face in her hands and started to sob. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She put her face in her lap. Wanting to make sure that her sobs were muffled as much as possible.

Her mother really didn't care. But she should probably stop calling her her mother. Because she wasn't really her mom anymore. Lorelai was. Gracie felt a warm feeling come over her as she thought of that. Lorelai was her mom now.

xoxo

Lorelai heard sobs coming from outside. She knew those sobs. She'd heard them before. She got outside as quick as possible. She opened the door and almost ran into Gracie. She was in a ball position. Her face in her lap, crying.

Lorelai sat down next to her and held her.

"She didn't care," Gracie said.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll all be okay." Lorelai said. She couldn't deny what Gracie had said. Because it was true. As much as she didn't want to believe it. It was true.

"But, you're my mom now." Gracie said as the tears subsided, "So it's all good."

"Ya, it's all good." Lorelai said. Happy that Gracie was starting to stop crying. She hated seeing her like that.

Gracie stopped crying and stood up suddenly.

"You're my mom now." Gracie said. Finally letting the news sink in.

Lorelai and Gracie celebrated on the deck. With laughing, screaming, hugging, and all of that kind of stuff. Rory heard all of the commotion and came to join them.

Finally, all of the celebrating subsided and they went inside to talk.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Gracie asked.

"Oh, wow. I haven't thought of that." Lorelai said.

"You could sleep with me until we figure that out." Rory said.

"Ya. And we have the guest room upstairs that I could change into Gracie's room." Lorelai said.

"But you use the guest room to sew" Gracie argued.

"That's okay. I can sew wherever I want to." Lorelai said.

"Okay, as long as I'm not putting you out." Gracie said.

"Of course you're not putting me out! I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want you to use it!" Lorelai said.

"Well okay then." Gracie said.

"You can sleep with me until the room is ready." Rory said. Wanting her idea to be worked in too.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"How are we going to tell the town?" Lorelai said.

Gracie and Rory didn't answer. They didn't know.

An hour and a half later Cynthia pulled into the driveway.

"See you next week guys!" Gracie said as she ran to the limo.

"See ya!" Lorelai and Rory both said as Gracie got in the limo.

"Rory!" Lorelai said as she grabbed Rory's arm as she started to walk inside.

"I haven't cleared this with you yet." Lorelai said seriously.

"Cleared what with me?" Rory asked.

"About me adopting Gracie. I know that it's a life changing thing." Lorelai said.

"No it's fine! I really want her to be my sister! You look happy." Rory said.

"I am kid." Lorelai said. With that they both walked inside.

xoxox

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's later that day.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said from over the counter.

"I have something to tell you." Lorelai said seriously.

"What is it?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Can we talk about it in your apartment?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke said.

"Luke," Rory said as Luke started to walk upstairs.

"Ya?" Luke asked.

"It's a good thing. Stop worrying." Rory said.

"Thanks Rory." Luke said and followed Lorelai upstairs.

Luke closed the door behind them.

"Lorelai what is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm adopting Gracie" Lorelai blurted out.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Ya. Cynthia came in and said how Gracie was a problem and a pain in her ass. And she obviously didn't care about her at all. She was being a jerk. Then I was like 'well maybe I should just adopt her'. And then she said that I should. So I am." Lorelai said.

"Really" Luke said.

"Really." Lorelai said.

"That's great!" Luke exclaimed. He never really liked Cynthia anyways.

Luke gently kissed Lorelai on the lips.

"We should probably get downstairs." Lorelai said.

"Ya proabably."

"People might get suspicious." Lorelai said.

Lorelai followed Luke out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

One week later:

Cynthia flew Gracie home so she could pack all of her stuff. Gracie lived 5 hours away if you drove the speed limit. But shorter if you sped. Gracie packed all of her things. Said goodbye to her mom and dad. Then the limo driver drove her to the airport.

3 hours later:

Lorelai and Rory were waiting at the Hartford airport. They had been there a half an hour early. They wanted to make sure that they weren't late.

Finally, a blue-eyed, brown-haired 13 year old came out of the airport termanil.

"Mom!" Gracie yelled as she ran towards Lorelai.

"Gracie!" Lorelai said as she opened her arms waiting for Gracie.

Gracie ran up and hugged Lorelai.

"I missed you!" Gracie said.

"I missed you too!" Lorelai said.

"Rory!" Gracie exclaimed as she let go of Lorelai and embraced Rory.

"Hey, sis." Rory said.

"I missed you" Gracie said.

"I missed you too!" Rory said.

"I'm just going to go get my bags." Gracie said.

"Do you need any help?" Lorelai asked.

"Not right now. But after I will bringing them all to the car." Gracie said.

"We'll be right over." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Gracie said. Running over the the baggage claim area.

"You're daughter's very pretty." A women said who was standing beside them. She looked to be about 40-ish. Give or take a few years.

Lorelai looked over at Gracie who was struggling to pull one of her suitcases off of the tram. Lorelai smiled. Gracie was now her daughter.

"Thank you!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Lorelai and Rory walked over to Gracie who had 3 bags next to her.

"Is this all of your stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Ya. I "accidentaly" left a few bags at home." Gracie said. "I didn't really like the clothes that were in them anyways."

Lorelai and Rory helped Gracie being the bags to their jeep.  
xoxo

Gracie, Lorelai and Rory talked and giggled all the way home. Halfway home Rory stopped talking and just watched the reaction between her mom and her new sister.

Rory figured it out. It was right there. The thing that made Gracie different then Lorelai and herself. The one that she could never quite figure out. It was gone now. She could tell. It was... lonliness. Gracie wouldn't want to be ... anywhere but here... together as a family.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N Well that's the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it! I would like to know what you think of a sequal! Thanks! **

caitymonkey123


	10. HELP!

Oh my gosh! I need ideas! I am writing a sequal! I am almost done the first chapter, and I really need ideas. If I don't get any ideas I don't think that I'm going to continue with the sequal. I have major writers block. Please help! Thankss!


End file.
